Vietnam to America
Vietnam to America is a JanexCuong fanfiction by Japanlover86, it is set in a AU where Jane is an Irish-American nurse who works in an army hospital while Cuong is a homeless Vietnamese man who got smuggled to Florida during 1976 January Chapter 1 Even though the Americans had sympathy for Vietnamese victims of the US Army, no one was nice to Cuong, not even the Vietnamese boat people that arrived from South Vietnam to escape Vietnam. Superstitious people thought he was the anti-Christ and a witch, since he was a Buddhist and him assuming they never met a Vietnamese before. Some people also thought he was a talkative loon babbling nonsense because they thought his native Vietnamese, a language he was better at than English, they thought he was suffering psychosis and speaking incoherently when in reality, he was speaking his native language. The young 20-year old Vietnamese man, sat down hiding from men and boys who carried knives, after he stole bread, he dropped it and ran off, despite him being starving and had to miss out on his first meal in days, he still had the energy to run fast. He ran out of rations on December 30th, the last thing he had eaten was a half-eaten ham sandwich, and unfortunately, 10 live rats, on his birthday, January 1st, which gave him a bit of a food coma. " (Shut up d***it!)" Cuong angrily said as he put a hand on his stomach in hunger as it growled, demanding food and in protest at missing out on his first meal in days, it has been 4 days since he has last eaten, even though he had US dollars, resturaunts denied him food, all because he was from North Vietnam. "Get back here, Commie f***er!" He heard a man shouted. Homeless shelters refused to keep him, he was brutally attacked by police officers, for stupid reasons, and they allowed men to brutally attack him. Despite all of this, women and young girls were the least likely to attack him, captivated by his good looks that made him resemble an Asian rock star and left him alone, but they refused to help him because they risked their lives if they helped him at all. It was even worse when couples noticed him, the girls took an attraction to him, causing their boyfriends to get jealous, causing to get a knife and try to attack him. Cuong was a former Viet-Cong soldier who escaped North Vietnam by lying that his name was "Hong Duc" and that he was from Saigon, he kept his slender yet muscular build underneath the baggy ao gam he wore even though he didn't eat for 4 days. He then looked around, it was dark outside, he then rested backwards and fell asleep, he collapsed exhausted. "I just....wanted some food." He said quietly. Sleeping was difficult, he was starving and he couldn't even sleep because of his stomach constantly gnawing at him. A young woman around 20 saw something and went to see what it was. "Dia Diut?" The woman said in her native Irish tongue. He woke up, looking at the woman. "Are you alright?" the Irishwoman said, saying it in English He liked the voice of the woman, it sounded gentle and friendly. Cuong was in a bad shape, he had a 100 degrees fever, has many scars on his body, his stomach hurt from hunger, was wearing a tattered ao gam with a non la, he was in need of a shower. He tried getting up but was too hungry and tired to even stand up, Jane went infront of him and helped him up. Jane thought, the man was very beautiful and he could of probably been a movie star, but his dirt-covered face and body made his beauty almost impossible to notice, she also looked how skinny his arms were, but she couldn't see his bones, so she assumed his arms were always like this. "Do you want to live with me?" She asked him, now with his arms w around her neck to support his balance. He turned his head, but his stomach reminded him as it grumbled loudly in protest, he put a hand on his midsection and grimaced. "Hungry?" She asked with a smirk. He nodded, he may have been frightened by the way people treated him, but to him, there was no way in h*** he would deny food, he was starving. "Come on, I'll help you." She said She helped him up and put him in her car. "I live in Miami." She said " (Vietnam)" He whispered When we got there, He tiptoed into the house to make sure no one heard him. Jane followed soon after. "Take a shower please, you smell of dead fish." Jane said He went upstairs and went into the bathroom. He took off the ao gam, He could see he had very little muscle left, he used to be slender but fit due to army training, but it's fading away slowly due to malnourishment, but it wasn't to the point he could see his ribs, which he was thankful for. He took off the non la, and started his shower. A few minutes later, he came down wrapped with a towel waist-below, making Jane blush as she passed him his clothing. "Here, I bought these for my friend, but he didn't want them." She said Cuong went upstairs to put them on, he wore a black tee with the bio-hazard symbol, black jeans, white socks and black shoes, then went downstairs and sat watching TV with Jane. While watching TV, Cuong felt a strong hunger pain, causing him to grimace and he rubbed his stomach in a feeble attempt to stop it and Jane looked at him. He was starting to shiver, despite the heating then coughed a little, then a loud rumbling sound filled the room. " (Jane....I-I-I'm hungry......)" He said. "I'll make you something to eat." Jane said as she walked into the kitchen. Cuong picked up the remote, it was on the news. "10 people died and one injured when a group stopped their van and shot them in Kingsmill, County Armagh, Northern Ireland." The news anchor said. Cuong looked at the TV screen. Jane came in with pancakes and melted cheese as the topping, she passed it to Cuong. "Yeah, I know, it is very sad." Jane said " (Northern Ireland reminds me of Vietnam)" He said "It's okay, I don't blame you, the Provies and the UVF is the reason I left Ireland because I was badly hurt in the Dublin bombing "Dub-lin." He said. He took a bite out of the melted cheese pancakes, which was at least 20 in total, Jane took only 4. "Me....gusta........" He said, he licked the cheese off his mouth using his tongue. He learned many phrases from soldiers of Spanish, Irish and British descent. He ate it rather patiently, he really liked the cheese. He ate 10 of them. "How can you eat that much and still be this hungry?" Jane asked. Even though it didn't look like much, He had a fast metabolism and he could eat many foods without become ill, but knew when to stop. After he was done, he put a hand on his chest in a tired manner, he burped loudly and woke up, then apologised by covering his mouth while blushing then fell asleep. "So-rry." Cuong apologised despite his accent, it was better than starving to death on the streets. "Someone seems very full." Jane said. He then lied back, Jane went upstairs to take a shower. " (I never felt so full....)" Cuong whispered He then collapsed, the aroma of the room and the couch made him feel sleepy, he fell asleep on the couch, allowing his stomach to break down the first meal he had in 4 days. Back in North Vietnam, the things he mostly ate were traditional Vietnamese dishes, fruit, and sometimes, nothing due to some famines. When he woke up, Jane was in her pajamas. "Oh, you woke up, clever." Jane said. "Morning." Cuong said. He got up, and went into the kitchen. "Hungry?" She asked him He nodded, despite himself eating a lot for a twenty-year old man, he was also not that much of an eater, so most people didn't see him eat very often. Chapter 2 Cuong's health got better over time, he was well enough to eat 2 meals and then 3 meals a day. He gained at least 4 pounds back to his usual weight. "I'm going to the hospital, I be back in a few hours, if you leave the house, tell my neighbors you are my girlfriend, don't give out your name, is it?" She asked " (Cuong)" he said "Okay, use a false name." She said to the man " (Hong Duc, I will tell them I am from South Vietnam that escaped as a child)" he replied. "Good." she said before leaving the house, leaving Cuong alone. He was finally free from the horror on the streets, no men and teenage boys pulling his hair and teasing his starving state by shoving food in his face before eating it infront of him. He watched TV until a Japanese man aged around 29 came in. " (Is Jane here?)" he asked the Vietnamese man. " (No, she is at work)" He replied " (Vietnamese?)" the man replied He nodded, the man seemed to be Japanese, as he guessed. " (I'm Shuya, I am one of her friends, who are you?)" Shuya asked. Cuong went up to him. "My, name, Cuong, but, call me Duc......" Cuong said in broken English. Shuya nodded. " (Weren't you that Vietnamese guy that stole food from garbage cans?)" Shuya said. Cuong nodded, and a couple of other people came over. "Hey there young lad!" Said a Scottish-accented man, Cuong pushed him away " (You are scaring him, Scotty)" an Arabic-speaking teen girl said to him "Sorry, Aayliah." Scotty said "Hello there, my name is Arthur." the British man introduced himself. "Duc....." Cuong said, using his fake name. "Vietnam?" Scotty asked Cuong Cuong nodded. "South." He said In truth, Cuong was from Hanoi, North Vietnam and sneaked into a boat full of South Vietnamese in order to escape the war, when he arrived in the US, Hunger had made him feeble, 4 days without food made a mark on his slender yet muscular build, People refused to give him food after finding out he was in the Viet Cong and defected because he needed to escape Vietnam after finding out his Northern accent that he spoke for the rest of his life, leaving his family behind. "I never had been treated nicely before......." Cuong said, despite his Northern Vietnamese accent. "Why?" Scotty said. " (Once I arrived in this country, a vendor selling Asian food denied me food and I had US money, he said something like "I don't sell food to Vietnamese communists", he refunded my money because he noticed my accent, even though Americans had sympathy for the Vietnamese back them, people treated me like the lowest of dirt, men around my age brutally assaulted me like stabbing me, and shoved food in my face before eating it right infront of me, And I was even denied use of the toilet, people kicked me out of public toilets if I was ever caught using them and restaurant workers denied me access, and the police would attack me if I was caught urinating on grass, and they would force me to urinate in my trousers by tickling me and then force me to walk around with urine-stained trousers, It was embarrassing)" Cuong said Arthur was horrified when he found out this, if a communist soldier defector ever came to his country, he would make sure they would be treated like humanely. "This is not something I would do to people." Arthur said, feeling sympathetic to the Vietnamese man. "Did everyone act like this to you?" Arkadi said, he could speak fluent English. " (Not everyone, they were many from the Vietnamese community that lived in the US before the Vietnam War started and never acted like this to me, some of them were not very nice, the more nicer ones actually gave me food when on the boat and when I arrived, I had to ration it, but when I ran out, other Vietnamese were put in different states and some places that kept Vietnamese people were American and refused to let me in, even though I was starving and hadn't slept all night)" Cuong said. A few hours, Jane came home, her friends were still there. "Hey guys, Duc, how are you feeling now?" Jane asked She took out a thermometer to check his temperature. "95 degrees Fahrenheit." She read it. Jane decided to be Cuong's doctor because people didn't treat him too well "Still pretty high." Jane said. Cuong nodded, seeming to be rather calm. Cuong was so uncomfortable with his fever that he took his shirt off. His slender yet muscular build had recovered overtime, he was still on the skinny side, but still was a physically fit young man. Jane smiled a little, Cuong was visibly exhausted, which didn't go unnoticed by Jane. "Do you want to go to bed?" Jane asked him. "Yes." He said in the medium amount of English he knew. Jane helped Cuong up to the guest's bedroom, and he lied down on the bed. Chapter 3 Cuong socialised with his new friends, Scotty taught him how to play backgammon, which was pretty easy, Some Irish phrases from Jane, and some slang words. When he did not understand the word "ticklish", Scotty demonstrated on the young Vietnamese man's feet, since he wasn't used to his feet getting touched he grabbed his hand and striked it with his free hand. "Ná déan sin! (Do not do that!)" Cuong yelled in the small amount of Irish he knew, despite his strong accent. "S***! I thought Viet could speak Vietnamese!" Scotty said, shocked. "Taught him some Irish phrases, which is impressive, just, don't touch his feet, Shuya never knew this." Jane said. Scotty then tickled the Vietnamese man's sides, unlike last time, the 20-year old bursted out laughing and tried to kick Scotty to get him off. "Stop! Please!" Cuong said in the very little English he knew Jane never knew that Cuong was ticklish, likely because of his quiet expression. He ended up pushing Scotty off. " (He doesn't like it)" Aaliyah said. Aayliah was a Saudi girl that Scotty decided to adopt as his own daughter after he found her on the streets, she was sympathetic towards Cuong, or Duc, because she knew what it was like to flee their home country, she fled because of Saudi Arabia's strict Islamic laws, Scotty escaped to escape the sectarian football fans from Glasgow that once brutally attacked him and left him with mild leg pains, Arthur and Jane escaped from Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland, respectively to escape the Irish Troubles while Arthur quit the British Army due to a fractured leg while he was a soldier after he was struck by an IRA bullet when he was cleaning up a bomb scene, Shuya was an immigrant from Japan who went to the US to get a job. " (I know how it feels, my biological mom died when my dad beaten her because she refused to have sex with him, I escaped with a boy around 16, who died on the journey when we stole passports on a neighbouring ferry after a cholera outbreak struck and the reason I survived because I was in my room while he was out, when I opened the door, people were dead, one of the people at the Disease Prevention gave me a surgical mask and protective gear, even though it is apart of my religion, Scotty doesn't approve of me fasting during Ramadan and thinks it will have a negative effect on my body, It's alright I guess)" Aayliah said (I used to be in the Viet-Cong, this is my true story, when I was there, starvation and disease was so horrible, it obliberated most of the them, I escaped by stealing a dead man's clothes and got on a boat, I arrived here, when I spoke, people knew I was from North Vietnam and beginning to deny food, even when starving, even Vietnamese who have been living in America for years and years, calling me a "Commie", "Victor Charlie" and some other s***)" Cuong said "A member of the Viet Cong, I wouldn't personally treat someone like s*** for that." Arthur said. Chapter 4 A few weeks have past, Jane got a job transfer to another Army hospital in New York, Cuong and Jane were now going to a Saint Patrick's parade in New York. Despite the abuse he faced from people in Miami because he was on the Communist side, the people there were very nice and kind to him and didn't give him much hassle. He walked holding Jane's hand, the people seemed more nicer and kinder than back in Miami. An elderly woman walked up to them. "Aw, he's so cute! What's his name?" The woman asked him "Cuong, he is from.....Vietnam, he's a little shy." Jane said. "He looks like he could of been a movie star, how old is he?" She said. " (Twenty......)" He said. "He turned 20 2 months ago on New Year's Day." Jane said. "I just love your accent, are you from Hanoi?" She asked. Cuong was too nervous to tell. "Uh, yeah! He's from Hanoi!" Jane said "Did you come here to escape North Vietnam?" She asked him. " (I used to be in the Viet Cong until I defected, it took a long journey for me to come here, people that I knew in Miami weren't nice to me because I was North Vietnamese, but, I met people here, why are they more nicer to me?)" He said. "Hm, I don't know darling, they never acted like this before to South Vietnamese immigrants, maybe it's because they saw the war atrocities and blame North Vietnamese defectors for it." She said, probably explaining the reason. She went away and Jane and Cuong joined the parade, They were men, women and many other people marching. "Do they really have, leprechauns in Ireland?" He asked Jane. "No, lad! It's a mascot of Ireland's luck." Jane said. " (They don't seem very lucky on what's going on at Northern Ireland....)" He whispered. "Um, yeah, with the split, WWII, and the d*** Troubles, Since Kingsmill, I have been refusing to give money to support the Provisional IRA." She whispered "Ahhh......." He said "Are you hungry or anything?" She asked. "Yes." He said "You want something to eat?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yes." He said, he was kind of hungry standing for six hours. They got out of the crowd, then Cuong and Jane went to the nearest restaurant. Cuong was no longer wearing the tattered ao gam, but he still had the nón lá around his neck, which he cleaned, he wasn't the same starved and mistreated twenty-year old man that people brutally abused for deaths of US soldiers months ago His hair was washed and combed, but still on the messy side, he wore a white buttoned shirt and black trousers, Jane wore a dress, she had an Irish flag hairclip in her hair. "Hey, who's this?" a woman, likely of Asian descent came and said to the young couple "That's Cuong, he's from Vietnam, he's really cute and I liked him." Jane said. "I'm Cho-Ying, I escaped China as a child to escape Mao's bulls***." Cho-Ying said. She sat down next to him. "He, he looks like he could of been a movie star, so where did you meet him?" She said. "I met him in Florida, he was homeless, I found him starving, exhausted, feverish, and I managed to get him back to full health, families of US soldiers killed in Vietnam blamed him for their loved one's deaths." She said. "I am so sorry." She said to Cuong. " (It's fine)" Cuong said "How is he now?" She asked Jane. "He's doing well, he's eating normally, his colour is beginning to come back,and he has gained da couple pounds back to the usual weight of a man of this height, next, I am going to an Irish heritage museum to teach him about the Republic of Ireland, it will be more safer to visit and I am going to bring him with me." She said. "I'll get him a passport." She said. "It's okay, I got my own." He said. Chapter 5 Cuong and Jane went to an Irish heritage museum in New York. They walked around until they found the part that showed famous Irish republicans. "Who's that guy?" Cuong said as he pointed at a picture of a man that turned his head sideways, as if he had only one eye and he could only see half his face. "Oh, that's Padrig Pearse, he was fought for Ireland 60 years ago on Easter Week, my parents taught me the Proclamation should not be used in a terror manner and it shows you how to be a good Irish person." Jane said. Jane pointed at a man that was aged in his 20's, he had a pair of glasses, and wore clothing of the 1900's. "That's Joseph Mary Plunkett, this lad was the youngest Proclamation signatory, he was just 28, he was married before he was executed and was dying of tuberculosis, he was so young, my mother described him that he was only a baby when he was executed by firing squad, which is a term used for an officer or a soldier who died very young, such as being aged 14-30." Jane said. Cuong couldn't help but sympathise with the man in the picture. He pointed at a man with a very bushy moustache, he had dark cropped hair. "That's James Connolly, he was born in Scotland., which was very un-Irish rebel like, but, he, was cool, when I celebrated the 50th anniversary, it was a huge party, my dad dressed up as an Irish volunteer and he dressed me up as a little Cumman na mBam girl, they are celebrating the 60th anniversary and I am going to Dublin to celebrate, do you want to come?" Jane explained and then asked Cuong. "Yes." Cuong said. Chapter 6 Jane and Cuong were finally going to Ireland on Easter Week to celebrate the Easter Rising. She called her parents to say that she was going to visit Dublin, and they were waiting for her in Dublin. "Ireland...." He said. "Yes, Ireland, Cuong." She said After their flight's number was called, Jane and Cuong got their luggage and boarded the plane. Jane and Cuong sat together. "It will take 6 hours, Have you ever ride a plane before?" Jane asked him "No." He responded. "Ireland is beautiful, you'll love the celebrations." She said. "Okay." He said. He crossed his arms, and pulled the nón lá over his eyes and fell asleep, a few hours later, Jane poked him "What's that hat you wear?" She asked. "Nón lá (leaf hat)" He replied back. "Is it like an Asian conical hat?" She asked. "Yes." He said. The flight attendant went over and offered the Irish-Vietnamese couple some food, which they accepted. Cuong was taught how to use a fork and knife by Jane, he seemed to be good at it. " (How many minutes left?)" She said "3 hours until landing in Dublin, my parents are going to their house, we live in North King." She said. "North........King......" He said. Cuong was starting to fidget in his seat and moved his hands between his legs, Jane noticed, "Do you need the toilet?" Jane asked. He nodded and got up to got to the toilet, a few minutes later, he came back to the seat next to Jane. A few more hours have past, the plane finally arrived in Dublin, and the two got off the plane and into the waiting room. "Jane!" A woman's voice shouted. "Mom!" She said. The woman hugged Jane, and a man approached the three, including Cuong. "I arrived for the celebrations in Dublin." Jane said. Jane's mother, Lillie looked at Cuong. "So, you have been dating a sexy Asian man, where is he from?" The woman said. "Vietnam, he's an immigrant." She said The four got into a car, Cuong looked outside. "Trees." He said "Yes, lots of trees." She said. "In Vietnam, trees, small, buses, small." He said When the four finally went to North King street, Dublin "So, you are from Vietnam?" Her father asked him. "Yes, Vietnam." He said. "Wow, he's speaking English already, Jane, did you teach him?" Her father said "Well, I taught him a few more words, when I met him, he mostly spoke Vietnamese and very little English." Jane told him. "My daughter is going to be a Cumman na mBam girl, you can be an Irish Republican Brotherhood boy tomorrow!" The man told him. "Irish.....Republican......Brotherhood." Cuong said. "Yeah, they fought for Irish freedom." The man told him. "Do.....you......hate.....the.....British.....Army?" Cuong said, trying to form a sentence with the English language. "Well, they did bad things, lad, but despite this, my family members chosen what sides they wanted, some of my family fought for the British while others fought for Irish independence." He explained. "One....of....my...friends..was.....injured...." Cuong said. "Oh, Artie? I feel sorry for him, Jane told me." He said Tommorrow, it was Easter Week, Cuong was dressed into the IRB uniform provided while Jane wore the Cumman na mBam uniform, the two got out with Jane's parents and walked to the 60th celebration party. "When I was a little girl, my mother taught me lots about the Easter Rising and the men and women involved." Jane said to Cuong. Cuong nodded, he wasn't taught anything about the Easter Rising because lived in Vietnam throughout his life and was never taught Irish history. When they arrived, they were people dressed up as Irish Volunteers and British soldiers, a man dressed as a British soldier and a woman who wasn't dressed approached them. "Hey Jane, who is this?" The man said. "Cuong, he's from Vietnam." Jane said. "I've never seen an Asian dressed up at these events, you must be new here." He said. "Yes." Cuong said. "He's a babe, where is he from?" The woman said. " (Vietnam)" Cuong said. "Do you like Ireland?" He asked Cuong. "I love Dublin." Cuong said, with slight happiness in his voice. "What makes it different from Vietnam?" He said. "In Vietnam, bus, small, trees, small, buildings, small." Cuong replied. "He could of probably been a movie star." The woman said. "Okay, since that f***ing "We're Republicans!" s*** in Northern Ireland, we couldn't have a parade, but we were allowed to dress up, the event only lasts 2 hours with dinner and dancing, unfortunately." The man explained. "Yeah, those b*****ds think they can legitimately start campaign of violence against other people because of a sixty-year old rebellion that had nothing to do with them, I feel sorry for their descendants." The woman said. "And I refuse to go up North to celebrate, it, I went there up once, and the Republicans there were absolutely f***ing disgusting, they take parts out and replace with their violent ideology." The man said "Yeah, I know, there was this Irish-American that actually glorified the Kingsmill massacre, I punched him, he defended the killings because he said Protestants are Ireland's enemy, my father refuses to support them." Jane said. Chapter 7 Cuong and Jane went home after their holiday in Dublin to New York City. "Hey, Cuong! Wanna go swimming?" Jane said. He nodded, Jane managed to buy a pair of red swimming trunks for Cuong, she packed a green swimsuit in, then the two got towels and put them in the boot of the car, then they got in When they arrived and entered the sport area that hosted the swimming pool, they both got into the changing rooms, Cuong put the band on his wrist, he was wearing his nón lá over his head, a black t-shirt and blue jeans, Jane wore a pair of jean shorts and a red top, holding the towels with his swimming trunks and her swimsuit in it. After Cuong was got changed, a man stopped his path when he went into the swimming pool Cuong looked disgusted, the man was very hideous, he had so much body hair that he looked like a gorilla, Cuong didn't really have much body hair and was very clean shaved, and was pretty attractive with his slender yet muscular form, flawless skin having, very little body fat on his lean but muscular frame and his dark bangs that covered parts of his forehead, back in the Vietnam War, he stole shaving blades and cream and equipment from US and South Vietnamese soldiers, which gave him a baby doll-like look, the man was also very overweight, he looked like he could kill Cuong by crushing him, Cuong thought the man was six times his own body weight and was around ten inches taller. "Heeeey Vietnam, how about you bob's my uncle?" He said as he breathed into Cuong's face, Cuong looked disgusted, his breath smelled of strong beer, so he assumed he was drunk. Cuong himself was never really fond of alcohol, the smell of it made him feel like vomiting. "Remove your trunks." He said. Cuong's eyes widened, he waved his hand to a person that would help him. "Jane! Jane!" He shouted. Jane heard Cuong's shout, and she went to the area where Cuong was, she found him and a man going under his swimming trunks. "Cuong, kick his b***s!" Jane shouted. Cuong kicked the perverted man in the testicles, Jane taught Cuong self-defence if he was attacked. He turned to a female bystander. "Call.......the cops!" Cuong said to the bystander. Cuong then turned around to the man. " (Have fun ever trying to have sex again)" Cuong said in Vietnamese, then spat on the man. A few minutes later the police arrived to arrested the attempted rapist. "I am so sorry, mister, this man was convicted for trying to rape a 17-year old boy." The policewoman said. "Should of kept him in jail." Cuong said. "If he does that to Cuong again, I'll cut his testicles off." Jane said, approaching them. Despite that incident, the couple still had fun, Cuong and Jane were both in the jacuzzi built in the pool, went underwater, and had a good time. For lunch and after there time was up, they ate at the restaurant that was above the swimming pool. "So, What is Vietnam like?" Jane asked. " (It's has cities, hamlets and villages, I lived in Hanoi with my brother, my mother and sister died in 1974 from a napalm bomb attack, my brother is still in Vietnam, he's looked after by my relatives there, and I cannot go back, even though I would love to, I risk what happens to them if I come back)" Cuong said. Cuong then inserted the fork into his meal, which was some dish he could not remember the name of, but he loved it. A woman went up to him and Jane. "Hm?" Jane said. "Aren't you that guy who kicked a swimming pool pedophile's b***s?" She asked Cuong. Cuong gave of a smile, and nodded. "You were cool." She said to Cuong. "Thanks." He said. "Chine----" She said. "No, I'm Vietnamese." Cuong said. "Yes, Cuong here is from Vietnam, he was homeless when I found him." Jane said. "She....is Irish...." Cuong said to the woman. "Oh, An Irish-Vietnamese couple, some people told me that Ireland is Britain's Vietnam." She said, "You do have a point there, some days, the British Army are the innocent victims, some days, they are the killers, the same with the US Army in Vietnam." Jane said. Cuong generally had to agree on that one, he saw US Marines getting murdered with no motives for why it happened and aren't doing anything, but couldn't speak out due to being on the Communist North Vietnamese side and his English was very poor at the time and had minimal understanding of the language. Chapter 8 After the swimming pool, they went home, to find a man at the front. "I know, what are you, you commie." The man said. Cuong's eyes widened, it was one of the men that used to torture him. "You know this man, Cuong?" Jane asked him. Cuong nodded, looking agitated at the man. "Why are you with him, Jane?!" He asked Jane. "I'm not the one that treats people like s*** for being from a communist country." She said. "Americans don't date communists, especially the enemy." He said to Jane. "Look, I like this guy, I prefer this..." She said as she put her hand on Cuong "A sexy Asian man, to your ugly fata**." And she pointed to the man. "He's probably a Ho Chi Minh fanboy." He said. "He is dead." Cuong said, Jane taught him to say Ho Chi Minh around people instead of Uncle Ho, likely to hide his communist sympathies. "Look, I found him f***ing starving, alone, and homeless, I don't like the way you treat him, has barely eaten for 4 days when I found him!" She said Cuong was thankful to be living with Jane, his health recovered, he was eating normally, and despite being given melted cheese pancakes as his first meal, he made sure to eat one of the five food groups every day. Jane then grabbed Cuong's hand and ran inside the house. "And I'm Irish, you son of a b****, and I can date who ever I want." Jane said before slamming the door and unlocking it. She turned to Cuong. "How does he know you?" Jane asked him. "Torture." He replied. "Huh?" She asked. "He.......tortured..........me......" He said. The young couple heard gunshots from the door, they both ran upstairs. "Get upstairs, I'll hold him off, do you have a gun?" He asked. She handed him a handgun. "This will do." He said, He opened the door. Cuong and the man shot eachother, the man was aiming for Cuong's heart, while he was aiming for his head, Cuong was hit in the stomach missing his chest and the man was instantly killed. "Ah, f***!" Cuong yelled. Jane went outside, Cuong tried to put pressure to stop the bleeding. Jane couldn't lift Cuong, she was a five-foot-three tall girl and he was a five-foot-six tall Vietnamese man, she managed to call an ambulance for Cuong. The paramedics came and helped Cuong on the ambulance. "My stomach......" Cuong whispered. The pain spread throughout his stomach and chest.Category:Fanfics